Au premier sourire
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Niff - Nick et Jeff racontent à leur fille Lulu leur première recontre. - Fluff - Prompt de @Maggets29


Deuxième OS de cette soirée Prompt, voici un petit Niff, sur un prompt de maggets29, que je vous encourage à suivre.

Bonne lecture !

Pichy.

* * *

**_Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy._**

* * *

- Papa ? Comment Papou et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Nick reposa la peluche qu'il venait de ramasser et se tourna vers sa fille, Lulu, six ans. Il prit le temps d'embrasser la vue de sa petite princesse, bien bordée dans ses draps roses, et légèrement élcairée par une petite lampe de chevet.

-Je t'ai déjà raconté cette histoire une centaine de fois …

Mais la petite fille n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, une qualité qu'elle avait parfaitement assimilé au contact de Jeff. Elle se saisit du lapin en peluche qui lui servait de doudou, et le posa contre sa joue. Puis, avec un air angélique, elle murmura !

-S'il te plait …

Nick n'était pas du genre à céder. Il ne cédait pas dans les magasins, il ne cédait pas à table, il ne cédait pas en public, mais le soir … Il soupira et avec un sourire, vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

-Tu la connais par cœur.

Lulu devait savoir qu'elle avait d'ors et déjà gagné car elle glapit de plaisir en serrant encore un peu plus sa peluche contre elle.

-Alors, il y a très très longtemps.

-Avant que je sois née, l'interrompit Lulu avec sérieux.

-Oui, avant que Lulu soit née, repris Nick en souriant avec affection à sa petite fille. Jeff et moi étions …

-Jeff, c'est Papou ? Intervint la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Papou. Bref, nous étions deux jeunes adolescents qui allaient à la Dalton Academy. C'était une école réservée aux garçons. Tonton Blaine et Tonton Kurt y sont aussi allés.

-Même que Tonton Blaine il a embrassé Tonton à côté du cercueil, ajouta Lulu avec un grand sourire.

Nick se retint de rire au souvenir de la soirée lors de laquelle Blaine avait expliqué à la petite fille comment lui et Kurt s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, et il avait alors fallu expliquer à Lulu que ce n'était pas si dramatique d'avoir perdu Pavarotti. Elle avait pleuré la moitié de la soirée, et avait insisté pour se rendre sur la tombe de l'oiseau, et forcer Blaine à remercier à haute voix l'animal de lui avoir offert la chance de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. D'ailleurs, Jeff en avait gardé une preuve en vidéo.

-Exactement. Tu vas me laisser terminer ?

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux, et il ne pût lui reprocher son coomportement, car il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'agissait ainsi que pour retarder le moment où il la laisserait seule dans sa chambre.

-Bon, nous étions donc élèves à la Dalton Academy. Jeff est arrivé en cours d'année, et il a donc fallu que quelqu'un lui fasse visiter les lieux. C'est Wes qui devait s'en occuper. Tu te rappelles de Wes ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

-Mais Wes devait s'occuper des Warblers, ma chorale du lycée. Alors il m'a chargé de m'occuper de Papou.

-Tu l'as trouvé beau tout de suite, hein !

-Oui.

Nick laissa les souvenirs remonter doucement en lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'adolescent maladroit qu'était Jeff à cette époque - il n'avait pas vraiment changé à vrai dire - et la façon dont il se comportait. Mais surtout, il se souvenait de ce sourire innocent qui tranchait avec un visage fatigué, le premier jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Ce sourire qui criait tellement de choses, et qui l'avait hanté pendant des jours et des nuits. Ce sourire qu'il avait tout fait pour voir à nouveau s'étirer sur ce visage.

-Je t'ai trouvé tellement mignon.

La voix de Jeff le sortit de sa rêverie, et il se retourna pour apercevoir son mari, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu étais le plus mignon.

-Faux ! S'exclama le blond en entrant dans la pièce et en prenant place à côté de lui. J'étais complètement déboussolé, perdu dans cet uniforme trop grand, et toi tu …

-Etais déjà totalement sous ton charme ? Le coupa Nick.

Jeff voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard qui trahissait leurs pensées. Oui, bien du temps avait passé depuis cette fameuse matinée où Jeff s'était présenté avec un œil au beurre noir, et un long bleu sur sa tempe. Et beaucoup de choses avaient changé, à commencer par leur relation.

-Papa ! Tu n'as pas fini ! Grommela Lulu tout en laissant sa tête s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans l'oreiller.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Donc j'ai fait visiter la Dalton Academy à Papou.

-Il ne m'a pas montré les raccourcis … le coupa Jeff.

Nick lui lança un regard blasé.

-Bizarrement, je commence à penser que Lulu tient de toi. Bref, je disais donc que je lui ai montré tous les recoins. Puis, il m'a demandé où il allait dormir.

Jeff se tendit à côté de lui, et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir posé cette question, et avoir vu Nick regarder autour de lui, à la recherche d'un sac, ou d'une valise. Il avait dû inventer une histoire de voiture en panne. Il avait mis quatre jours avant d'avouer qu'il avait été jeté à la porte par son père, que sa mère habitait en Europe, et qu'il ne voulait pas quitter les Etats-Unis.

-Et tu lui as proposé de dormir avec toi !

-Pas exactement, expliqua Nick en riant doucement. Je lui ai proposé d'emménager dans ma chambre, car il y avait un lit de vide. Papou et moi n'avons pas dormi ensemble dès le premier soir.

-Mais vous vous aimiez ? Objecta la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois-ci, Jeff releva la tête et croisa son regard rêveur.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir l'utilité qu'ils avaient fait de cette chambre partagée, et des longues nuits ensemble une fois qu'ils étaient devenus un couple. Elle aurait tout le temps, au plus grand déplaisir de Nick, de découvrir de genre de choses en grandissant.

-Bon, c'est l'heure pour les princesses de se coucher, expliqua Jeff en déposant un baiser sur le front de Lulu. Bonne nuit chérie.

-Bonne nuit Papou. Bonne nuit Papa.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Nick en déposant à son tour un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

Ils sortirent en silence, leurs mains se trouvant à mi-chemin, et ce n'est qu'une fois retournés dans le salon, installés sur le canapé, que Jeff rompit le silence.

-Tu étais le plus mignon. Vraiment.

Nick se contenta de sourire et de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui l'avait charmé au premier regard.

Au premier sourire.

* * *

_Okay, voici donc ma storyline pour les Niff en dehors des AU ^^' Vous remarquerez que lors de Teenage Dream, Jeff n'est pas là ..._

_A bientôt, _

_Pichy_


End file.
